Sonic and Steve: Quest for the dragon egg
by roket333
Summary: Sonic and his friends saw an blocky obsidian portal maerialize in front of them. They went inside only to be presented with a whole new, blocky, universe.
1. Chapter 0: Warnings and meanings

Sonic and Steve: Quest for the dragon egg

Desc: Sonic and his friends saw an blocky obsidian portal maerialize in front of them. They went inside only to be presented with a whole new, blocky, universe.

C0: Key and prolouge

*action* an action happens

'thought' the character thinks to himself

"quote" the character quotes another character

[words] the narration

WARNING

This story contains the deaths of Sonic the Hedgehog characters.

This story contains a medium amount of blood.

This story contins mild cursing.

If you are easily disturbed by either of the instances, it is not reccomended that you read this story.

This story is best enjoyed if you have a vivid imagination and can visulize scenes in your head.

SEGA owns all characters from this story being a part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series.

Mojang owns Steve and Minecraft.


	2. Chapter 1: A new, blocky world

Chapter 1: The weird blocky humanoid

[It was just another day out at Tails' lab on the beach, where Sonic, Shadow and Silver where checking out hisnewest invention]

Tails: Hello everyone! Welcome to the unvailing of my newest invention! The-

[Just then, above tails' new invention a black rectangle appeared out of nowhere]

Sonic: Tails! Look out!

[Tails got lucky because the hollow center of the portal is where he was when it landed]

Tails: whew! That was close!

Sonic: Too close.

[The middle of the rectangle began to flash purple, enentually solid]

Tails: What is this?

[It was unusual for Tails to question what something was]

Sonic: Why don't we find out?

Shadow: Fine.

[Shadow had picked up Silver and thrown him into the portal, followed by the others entering too]

Silver: where are we?

Tails: Some sort of blocky world.

Sonic: I think I see a house over there. Let's go!

[Sonic and co has rushe twords the house]

Tails: I think I see someone inside.

[Right Tails was. The humanoid must have seen him though because he got out of bed and headed twords the window, punching at Sonic, then going to the door and facing them with a Diamond sword in hand and Iron armor on]

Steve: Please leave.

Shadow: No, you creep.

[Steve then struck shadow with the sword 3 times and shadow dissapeared with a cloud of smoke]

[Silver then picked up steve with his psycokinesis but steve escaped after throwing a dark blue pearl next to him]

Steve: Leave now!

Sonic: We want answers first.

Steve: Fine. About what?

Sonic: Why did you just kill Shadow?

Steve: It's fine. He'll respawn at spawn.

Sonic: Okay then, where are we?

Steve: The middle of nowhere.

Tails: He means what is this universe called?

Steve: Oh. Welcome to Minecraftia. I see you are not from around here are you?

Sonic: No, we are from a planet called Mobious.

Steve: Never heard of it. Will you come inside? I don't want you to be killed by skeletons.

Sonic: Skeletons?

[Just then, Shadow rejoined the group and smaked steve across the back of his head]

Steve: do you want me to do that again?

[Shadow shook his head]

Steve: I thought not. Yes.

[An arrow flew by Sonic's head and hit Steve]

Steve: You just never learn.

[Steve killed the skeleton and drank some weird pink liquid]

Sonic: What is that?

Steve: This? It's a potion.

Sonic: Can I try?

Steve: Sure

[Steve threw Sonic a pink potion]

Sonic: What does it do?

Steve: It heals you. But, seriously, do come inside.

[Sonic and friends followed steve inside]

Steve: Welcome to my house. There are my chests, that's my mineshaft and those are my machines.

Tails: How did you make all this?

Steve: I crafted it.

Sonic: How?

Steve: 'These guys are complete idiots' I'll explain it in the morning. Here are your beds.

[Steve placed down 4 beds on the other side of his room]

Steve: Good night.

Sonic: *wispering* Tails, I think we need to get out of here.

Tails: I agree.

[Sonic and Tails went through the portal only to find themselfs in hell]

Tails: I don't think we can get back.

[Sonic started sweating]

Sonic: Where are we now?

Tails: Hmm. Brimstone, Fire, Oceans of lava... We, Sonic, are in Hell.

Sonic: let's get out.

[Sonic and Tails got out of the portal only to find it was sunrise]

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2: Multiplayer interaction

Chapter 2: Multiplayer interaction.

_**A/N: Just so you know, I put myself into this because I like minecraft and I do own some servers.**_

Steve: So, how do you like the nether?

Sonic: I'm never going back in there.

[In chat: roket333 has joined the game]

Tails: Who's roket333?

Steve: The owner of this here server.

Tails: I hate to be captian obvious Sonic, but I think we are in a game.

roket333: Yes, you are. How ya doin' Steve?

Steve: Good.

roket333: So, who are you?

Sonic: I'm Sonic the hedgehog.

Tails: I am Miles "Tails" Prower, but you can just call me Tails.

roket333: Nice last name. A play on words there.

Sonic: I dont get it?

roket333: Miles Prower. If you say it enough, you will notice it is a play on words saying Miles Per Hour as in the speed unit. I swear, nobody gets that anymore. So, who's this?

Silver: I'm Silver the hedgehog.

Shadow: I'm Shadow the hedgehog.

roket333: A lot of hedgehogs. Needless to say, enjoy crafterland! By the way,are you from a different world or something? You aren't blocky.

Sonic: We're from Mobius

A/N: Yeah, I realized that I butchered the name and put in an extra letter in the last chapter.

roket333: Wait a second; Mobius... Why does that ring a bell? Wait a second are you really the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series?

Sonic: Well, yeah.

roket333: I get a lot of fakers of you 4 on here. Look at these.

[roket shows screenshots of the skins]

Sonic: Haha! I don't look like that. Noone in our world does.

Tails: by the way, you-

[Tails was cut off by Steve]

Steve: *wispering* Don't mention his misspelling. The last guy that did got banned.

A/N: Seriously, it does make me mad when people point that out. I made the account on minecraft when i didnt know how to spell rocket. Now, it's who I am. roket333, roketminecrafter, roketMC, all names I go by.

roket333: Yes, Tails? Wait, where you gonna tell me how it's rocket, not roket?

Tails: Yes.

roket333: You best not.

Steve: I already told him.

roket333: Thanks, Steve. Last thing I need is adding Tails to the banned players list.

[Tails looked at roket with a uneasy look]

roket333: See ya! [Runs off]

Steve: He's a really nice guy as long as you're on his good side.

[Chat: roket333 gave Steve minecraft:diamond]

Steve: Thanks! Now then, follow me.

[All follow steve to a tree]

Okay, get the wood.

Tails: How? We need an axe.

Steve: No you don't! Watch.

[All watch as steve breaks a log block]

Shadow: Let me at it.

[Shadow punches the wood*bones crunching*]

Shadow: OW! Dang it!

Tails: Looks like Shadow broke his fingers.

Steve: Looks like shadow has Fragile Fingers.

[Shadow punches Steve in the face]

[Steve draws out his Diamond sword]

Steve: Don't make me kill you again. Sonic, your turn.

Sonic: No thanks. I'd rather keep my fingers not broken.

Steve: Silver?

Silver: Do I have to punch it?

Steve: No, just break it.

[Silver teleport-dashesthrough the wood]

Steve: 2 blocks at once. Nice. Tails?

Tails: Nah,i'm more of a engineer and builder.

Steve: roket is the same way.

Tails: That's kind of ironic.

Sonic: I can tell that we could be good friends.

Steve: Me too. Exept for Shadow and I. Let's go back to my base.

[At Steve's base]

Steve: This isn't my real house. My real house is under this trap door.

Sonic and Tails: Wow!

[IC2 machines lined one wall, Bibliocraft shelfs filled with different colored potions lined the other]

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3: The household dream

Chapter 3: The household dream.

[In the very middle of the room stood an Infusion table and next to it was a research table]

Tails: Nice! Ohh a resarch bench! What are these?

Steve: Aspects.

Tails: No, the jibberish on this paper.

Steve: To you, it's jibberish. To me it says "You have discoverd a magical flame capable of heating up your cauldron and emitting light."

Tails: What's it for?

Steve: Nitor. But I like Alumentum better.

Sonic: Look at all of these potions!

Steve: Yep. Speed, Jump boost, Water breathing and a lot of others.

Sonic: Could I have a Water breathing one please?

Steve: Why?

Sonic: I..*mumbles*

Steve: You what?

Sonic: I CANT SWIM, OK?! You don't need to pry at me.

Steve: Relax. Here. [Gives Sonic the potion. Sonic has some red on his muzzle] Hey, just to let you know, If you go out in the world and see a hole and you are getting pulled, run, It's a hungry node.

Silver: Hungry node? What does it do?

Steve: It literally eats you.

[Sliver's eyes get small]

[Chat: joined the game]

Sonic: Really? Eggman here too?

Steve: No, he's a regular. He always tries to make those danged Red Matter bombs.

Tails: Red matter bombs?

Steve: Yeah, they create [Steve and Tails at the same time:black holes]

Sonic: They are bad.

Steve: Very.

Tails: Sonic, didnt the first story have something to do with black holes?

Sonic: Yeah. At the very end, You Knuckles, Silver and Shadow where sucked into one.

Tails: I remember that. I was dead and 50X taller than normal. What did you do after that happened?

Sonic: I was so consumed with sadness and disspair I commited suicide by jumping in.

Steve: What are you talking about stories?

Sonic: We are in a story right now.

Steve: Wow. Talk about you breaking the 4th wall. Hey, wanna see something you probably won't see in your world?

Sonic: What?

Steve: Magic!

Tails: Magic isn't real

Steve: Here, it is!

[Steve had placed the recipie for an Ichorium Sword into the infusion altar]

Steve: Silver, take this and tap it against the floating cube. [Hands Silver a wand]

[The Infusion process begins]

[All watch in amazement at what was happening]

Steve: Silver, you might want to back away.

Silver: Why?

[Silver gets struck by purple lightning]

Silver: I dont feel so goo.. [falls over]

Steve: Well, he's Taint sick. Take him to his bed.

A/N: I mean Taint sick as in Thaumcraft 4 Taint, for all of those who have a dirty mind.

Sonic: Will he be alright?

Steve: Yes. But for now he is out of comission.

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: That sinking feeling

Chapter 4: That sinking feeling.

Sonic: I'm gonna go out running for a little while.

Steve: Ok, see you later!

Sonic: 'What is this world? Why are we here? Can we get home?'

[Little did Sonic know, for about 5 min now, he was running on top of a 60 block deep ocean]

A/N: 1 block in Minecraft is ~1 meter tall, making this ocean 60 meters or almost 200 feet deep.

Sonic: 'Where am I'

[Sonic got hungry and after a few minutes, he felt his legs starting to shake]

Sonic: This can only end badly.

[Sonic couldn't keep his ballance and fell into the 200 foot deep ocean. Worst of all, he forgot his potion at the base. He tried to swim up but he was just making himself swim down faster. He couldn't hold his breath any more and tried to take a breath but just sucked in water. Sonic's vision was getting dark and blurry]

Sonic: 'Good-bye forever'

[Sonic woke up on the beach in Amy's lap with Tails and Steve next to him]

Sonic: Am I dead?

Amy: No, silly! If you where you would be under the ground by now.

Tails: Amy asved your life!

Steve: You're lucky to have such a caring girl looking out for you. Treasure her, she won't be around forever.

roket333: You okay, man?

[Back at steve's base. everybody is asleep]

[Sonic was having a nightmare]

{In the dream:

[After Sonic had a brush with death]

Sonic: Am I dead?

Amy: No, silly! If you where-

Sonic: Amy! Get away now you creepy stalker!

Amy: Hmph!

[Amy Sparta kicks Sonic back into the ocean]

Sonic: *gurgled*Wait! Amy! Amy!

Tails: Rude.

Amy: Ungrateful

roket333: Absolutly unbelieiveable.

Steve: He had that coming.

[Sonic tries to swim up again, making him sink faster. As he tries to breathe, he tries over and over again to get air, filling his lungs with water. His heart gets tired from no oxygen in his blood and eventually stops stopping all muscles from moving at all.]

End of dream}

Sonic: AHH! [Sonic pats himself to make sure he is really alive and that being dead wasn't real]

End of chapter 4

A/N Lucky you guys. you get 3 parts at once. This one was short because it was written at 2 AM and nothing else really fit the title.


	6. Chapter 5:Breakfast and the encounter

Chapter 5: Steak & Inventory use

Sonic: Whew. Just a nightmare.

Tails: Must have been some nightmare. Last night you kept yelling "Amy!"

Amy: I'm a bit mad at you Sonic. I only got 2 hours of sleep!

Sonic: Sorry, Amy. I had a nightmare you sparta-kicked me back in the ocean and left me for dead. What's for breakfast Steve?

Steve: Steak!

Sonic: Don't you have any chili dogs?

Steve: Nope.

Tails: So, we are in a server? What game is this anyways?

Steve: You must not be part of the almost 100 million who play Minecraft

Tails: Minecraft?

Steve: Yes. Open your inventory.

Tails: How?

Steve: Push "E". Or, tap the icon of a grass block that is on your wristbands.

Silver: What wri-... What?

Steve: I put on some wristbands on you last night. They work anywhere.

Sonic: Maybe renovate Tails' workshop.

Tails: Don't.

Steve: Let's go get our breakfast!

Tails: How?

Steve: Killing cows.

Shadow: I could get used to this world.

[At that moment, the ground starts shaking]

Tails: An earthquake!

Steve: No, you guys might want to see this.

roket333: Don't mind the shaking guys! I'm just setting up my quarry.

Sonic: Won't that hurt the environment?

roket333: Nope!

[roket spawned in a Mustang from Flan's vehicles]

roket333: Bye!

Sonic: What was that?

Steve: His car?

Sonic: Yea, it had square wheels.

Steve: This world has different physics than yours does.

Tails: Prove it.

[Steve placed a block]

Silver: It's just floating there.

Sonic: Let's just get breakfast.

[At a bunch of cows]

Steve: Sonic, go ahead and kill one.

Sonic: Is this the only way?

Steve: For meat, yes.

Sonic: I'm sorry cow.

[Sonic charges a punch, the cow pushes Sonic over]

Sonic: Hey! Not cool!

Cow: Moo

Calf: Moo!

Steve: Aww, a calf.

Sonic: Is there a café or something?

Steve: Yes, but we could also farm.

[Sonic got up]

Sonic: Let's vote. Café, Farming or killing cows?

Tails: café.

Amy: Café

Shadow: Killing cows

Steve: Farming

Sonic: Café wins. Let's go. Lead us to it, Steve.

[10 minutes later]

Steve: Here we are. Crafter's Café.

Sonic: Where's Shadow?

Shadow: Right here.

[Shadow found a cave on the way and got lost]

Shadow: Let's just go in and get some food.

[Shadow said that as he was pulling an arrow out of his stomach]

[On entering, they see a ton of red, blue and yellow lucky blocks]

Steve: It must be Lucky block day.

Tails: How do we get some?

Steve: We just have to buy something.

Villager: What can I get ya?

Steve: What do you guys want?

Tails: I'll have an omelet please

Sonic: You got chili dogs?

Villager: Yep

Sonic: I'll take three of those please.

Amy: Just a glass of OJ please.

Shadow: Some water.

Villager: Ok. Here's your lucky blocks.

[The villager gave everyone 2 lucky blocks]

Sonic: How do you open them?

Steve: Punch them. They're as soft as butter.

Amy: Me first!

[Amy broke the first block and got a name tag, then got an egg on the second try]

Amy: I guess I'm getting a baby chicken.

Sonic: My turn.

[It seemed like sonic got nothing, but then an emerald block fell in front of him, almost squishing him]

Sonic: That could've killed me!

Steve: That's nothing compared to some other traps.

[Sonic opened the second block and got a full suit of iron armor]

Sonic: The helmet doesn't fit. Here, Tails.

Tails: My turn. I'm a little worried.

[Tails was right to be worried because he got a trap. Luckily, Steve broke the iron bars before 2 anvils landed on Tails]

Tails: those things ARE dangerous.

[Tails opened the second one and got an enchanted diamond sword with Sharpness 5 and Fire aspect 2]

[Silver opened his first one and got a Warp core]

A/N: To those of you who don't know what a warp core is from, it's from the Warp Drive mod

[Silver opened the second one and got a yellow Chaos Emerald]

Silver: SWEET!

Steve: What's that?

Shadow: A chaos emerald. There are 7 that are linked to the chaos network; a nearly infinite power source.

[Shadow opened his first one and got a block of dirt]

Shadow: You have got to be kidding me!

[Shadow opened the second one and was met by the Wither]

Shadow: What in god's name is that?

Steve: RUN!

[Everyone ran and kept running until Tails was struck by a blue wither skull]

Tails: I feel funny. [Passes out]

Steve: We've got to get him back to the base!

[Sonic picked up Tails]

Sonic: What happened to him?

Steve: He must've been shot by a blue wither skull.

[At the base]

Steve: Place him on the center table of the infusion table.

[Steve had placed uranium, a thin sheet of paper and a zombie brain on the outer tables and whacked the center with his wand]

Sonic: What's happening?

Steve: I'm taking an X-Ray of his organs.

[With the X-Ray done, steve took a bottle of pink liquid off the shelf and took out another zombie brain, but he cleaned it and started to brew a new potion]

Sonic: So, anything wrong?

Steve: I'm afraid Tails may be dead. One of his kidneys is missing and half of one of his lungs is gone too.

Sonic: Tails is dead?

Steve: I'm sorry to say, but, yes. Lucky him though, before you guys came through the portal, I had found a potion recipe that is said to revive the dead.

[Steve picks up the finished potion, which was glowing orangeish-red and pours it into Tails' mouth]

Steve: The healing has begun. If he isn't fine within 4 hours, there will be no doubt that he is dead forever.

Sonic: So, what can we do?

Steve: For now, all we can do is wait and hope he will come back to us.

Sonic: Won't that make him a zombie?

Steve: No, the special potion will bring him back without making him a zombie, if he does come back.

A/N: Sorry to the guy who requested the morph mod. I like to keep the chapters as close to under 1000 words as possible.

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6:Relax!

Chapter 6: Relax!

Sonic: How long has it been?

Steve: 3 minutes.

Sonic: ughhhhhhh.

[3 hours, 57 minutes later]

Steve: He should be waking up around now.

Tails: *moans* huh? What?

Sonic: It worked! Thanks man!

Steve: It's the least I could do,

Tails: What happened? How am I alive again?

Steve: And you said magic wasn't real. If magic wasn't real, you would still be dead!

[Explosion]

Steve: A Creeper must have found roket at…my… door…

Silver: What's a creeper?

Steve: That.

Tails: He just looks sad. A hug would cheer him up!

Sonic: I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Tails.

Steve: Do it, and you will regret it. He'll blow you to smithereens.

[Shadow shot chaos spear at the creeper and killed it]

Tails: So, how exactly did I die?

Steve: some of your vital organs where withered.

[Steve shows Tails his xray]

Tails: Wow. That thing is nothing to mess around with.

Sonic: Another creeper!

Creeper: [Shadow's voice] I'm not a creeper.

Steve: Relax, guys, shadow just got a creeper morph

A/N: Finally found a place for Morph mod.

Steve: Shadow, just swipe to the left on your wristband

[Shadow turns back to normal]

Steve: Hey, who wants to go to the beach?

All but Sonic: I do

Sonic: I'll pass. I don't want to die or be close to death again.

Silver: Come on. I'm taking you.

[Silver picks up Sonic]

[At the beach]

Steve: Well, this is unexpected.

[Steve, Sonic and others see women laying on the beach]

Steve: Who are they?

[Steve tells one of the women to get lost and a shoe is thrown at him]

Steve: Well, they aren't leaving any time soon

Sonic: Let's make the best out of this, if ya catch my drift.

Amy: Sonic the Hedgehog, you-

[Steve shot Amy with a tranquilizer]

Steve: That should give you about 7 hours.

Sonic: Thanks man. Guys time?

All: Guys time.

[3 hours later]

Shadow: Sonic, why are you taking her home?

Sonic: I'm thinking about us being boyfriend and girlfriend.

Silver: Sonic, she has 72 polygons, you have over 2000! You're going too low!

Sonic: That's very insensitive, Silver.

[Sonic and Sally(Yes, that's her name) go to her house]

[7 in the morning at Sally's house]

Sonic: *Yawns* what happened last night? Sally? *gasps*

[Door slams closed]

Steve: you're back Sonic… You look like you've see some stuff.

Sonic: SALLY F***ING ROOFIE'D ME!

Silver: I told you it was a bad idea.

Steve: What do you mean she roofie'd you?

Sonic: Do I need to spell it out for you?! She took some DNA!

Steve: Hair?, blood? What one?

Sonic: Steve, she took some of my *whispers to steve* seed.

Steve: That traitor. Wait, how did she do that? I thought you didn't have it.

Sonic: Just because it isn't there doesn't mean it doesn't do anything! I still have the organs and stuff. How else do you think I got this voice or my height?

Steve: Uh, Sonic, we gotta stop this talk before the author has to make it M rated.

Sonic: Oh, right.

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6 preview:

Shadow: What the hell?!

Enderman: You will die a slow and painful death, Shadow! Enders, ATTACK!

End of preview.

A/N: Finally wrote the Morph mod and orespawn mod requests. Orespawn in the form of girlfriends.

A/N: During the weekend is when a lot of chapters will be posted because of no school. I am planning for this series to have 2 or more sequels; each one having ~20+ chapters for a total of over 60 chapters. I love writing these, so don't expect me to stop any time soon!


	8. Chapter 7: The dragon and Mobius -END-

Chapter 7: The dragon and Back on Mobius

[Endermen growl]

Sonic: What was that!

Steve: The endermen… they're gonna finish us off.

[Outside]

Ender king: Show yourselfs Humans!

Tails: What do you want?

Ender king: I want you and your friends to die!

Sonic: Well, that's not very nice of you.

Shadow: Let's get this over with you abomination.

Zombie king: Let's finish these fools, ender.

Creeper king: I agree.

Silver: Now, that's just plain weird.

Creeper king: Sssssshut up, you weirdo!

Sonic: Is that really the best you could come up with?

Ender king: Endermen , ATTACK!

[Endermen had surrounded Silver and Sonic]

[Sonic tries to homing attack endermen]

Sonic: Homing attacks won't work!

Silver: Try it when I'm holding them!

[Sonic homing attacks again and fails]

Silver: Dang!

Sonic: Maybe if I attack the king, the others will get hurt.

Ender king: huh?

[Sonic kicks the Ender king in the face]

[All endermen scream in pain and die]

Shadow: A little help over here!

[Shadow was battling the Zombie and Creeper king]

Zombie king: Rargh!

[The Zombie king pounds on the ground letting out a shockwave that sends Shadow flying]

Shadow: Silly monsters, you cannot defeat the ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!

[Shadow takes off his inhibitor rings]

Zombie king: Ohhh, you are going to throw rings at us? (Sarcastic and mockingly)Ooh, I' so scared!

[Shadow slams Zombie king into the ground and finishes him]

Creeper king: Creeper min-

[The Creeper king was interrupted by the fact that Steve and shadow had just shot Chaos spear LVL3 and an fire arrow at him and finished him]

[Creeper king laughs maniacally]

Steve: Hit the deck!

[Shadow and steve get on the ground just as the Creeper king explodes]

Amy: Go away, you weird freak!

Ender king: do you really think a puny hammer will hurt me?

Silver: No, but all of our powers will!

[Silver holds the Enderman king]

Ender king: Let me go at once!

[Shadow continues to fire chaos spear at the Ender king]

[Amy keeps slamming the hammer on his leg]

[Sonic keeps homing attacking his face]

[Tails keeps throwing dummy ring bombs]

[Steve keeps shooting his arrows]

[Ender king is defeated]

Ender king: Forgive me, my lord for I have failed. It is up to you now.

[Ender king lets out one last scream of pain creating a portal to the end]

Steve: Hang on to something!

[Shadow is sucked into the portal followed by Amy, Silver, Steve, Tails and Sonic]

[In the end]

Steve: The dragon!

Sonic: what about it?

Steve: We gotta beat it to free the world of the endermen and send you guys back to your world.

Tails: Watch out!

[Tails pushes Silver out of the way of the dive-bombing dragon]

[The dragon manages to put Tails in his mouth sideways]

Sonic: We gotta rescue Tails!

Tails: Let me go!

[Tails starts getting moved along the direction of the dragon's mouth]

Tails: Sonic! Hurry!

Sonic: We have to destroy those crystals!

Steve: Take these! One shot from these and those crystals are toast.

[All take a bow]

[Sonic shoots a crystal]

Sonic: Got it!

[Tails rotates a little more]

[Shadow shot a crystal]

Shadow: We have to hurry!

[Amy shots a crystal]

Amy: Hang on, Tails! We'll rescue you!

[Tails rotates, almost being able to slide down the dragon's throat]

[Silver shoots the last crystal]

Steve: Everyone keep shooting the dragon!

[All shoot the dragon]

[Shadow is shooting chaos arrows, Silver is shooting psychic arrows]

Sonic: Almost!

[The dragon drops Tails]

[Sonic sighs in relief]

[The dragon comes around again, forcing the 2-tailed fox down his throat]

Sonic: TAILS!

[Steve comes up next to Sonic]

Steve: I'm sorry for the loss of your friend.

Sonic: *crying* H-h-he wasn't a friend, He was a brother! *Sonic breaks down crying*

Sonic: *stands up but still crying* Take me too!

[The Dragon swoops down only to fall down, catch fire and start fading away, leaving a lot of glowing yellow orbs]

Silver: What was that about?

Tails: That was about ME!

Sonic: Tails! But, how?

Tails: remember the sword I got in Chapter 5?

Steve: Niiiice! Oh, look. The portal.

Sonic: Well, I guess this is good bye Steve.

Steve: Until next time, Sonic.

[Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow and Silver jump into the portal, all appearing at their respective beds in their own world, on Mobius]

_**The End.**_

_**Keep an eye out for:**_

_**Sonic and Steve: Continuum Corruption**_


End file.
